Ryan's Nitro Kart Adventure
Ryan's Nitro Kart Adventure is a new race film Summery When Ryan, Crash and the others get abducted by Emperor Velo the 27th, they were forced to race in the Galaxy Circuit in order to be back on Earth. The only thing in their way is the circuit comes with their freedom because of the reason if they refuse to race, Earth will be destroyed. Also Whiplash's former teacher Break Neck is involved in the race. Plot The aduction The film starts at Crash's house where Crash is sleeping. At the garage, Coco is working on the kart that will be used in a race. Crunch is exercising his arm and said that the diet to be "a joke" and Aku Aku informed that Crunch can loss weight then a light shines bright then Crash's house gets pulled out of the ground and fly up into the sky. At Ryan's clubhouse, Ryan is teaching the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings how to drive race karts. Sci-Ryan plays Crash Nitro Kart then suddenly a bright light shines causing Sci-Ryan to pause the game saying "What is this? Odette?" but Ryan told Sci-Ryan that Odette is somewhere else. Then Ryan's clubhouse rises up into the sky. At Human Pinkie Pie's house, the Rainbooms and Cody are having a slumber party and Cody plays a video game with Sunset when they all see a bright light. Cody asked Sunset if it's a light show but Sunset said no then Human Pinkie Pie's house gets pulled out of the ground and up into the sky. At the castle of Swan Lake in Odette's world, Rigby (EG) and his sister are having fun with Derek, his brother (Human Crash) and their daughter Alise are making a cart of LEGO then Human Crash and his mother (Queen Uberta) saw a bright light and Rigby (EG) puts on sunglasses then the castle gets pulled out and float up into the sky. At Red's house in Bird Island, Red (Angry Birds) is looking at photos of Ryan and Odette in his time in "Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds movie". Chuck (Angry Birds) and Bomb look at photos of Ryan and Odette as swans in "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess". The three birds look at their cars then Mighty Eagle comes for a visit then the 4 birds see a bright light. Red's house gets pulled out of the ground and float up into the sky with the mime bird saying "Oh my Gah. We're in for a rough ride.". At the LEGO Movie world, Matau and the Skylanders perform Everything Is Awesome while the Master Builders all dance. MetalBeard gives Matau a cart as a gift but then a bright light happens. Matau ask Emmet "What's that light?" Emmet shrugs then the Dog gets pulled out of Cloud Cuckooland and up into the sky. At Barbie's world, Jessica and her parents (Princess Graciella and Prince Can) looking for Mal and his master when Trivia * * * * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * Songs * * * * * * *I'm Full of Surprises * * * * Scenes *The aduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Post Credits: List of racing teams #Team Bandicoot #Team Cortex #Team Trance #Team Oxide #Team Friendship #Team India (leaders: Rajiv and Ashima) #Team Plunder #Team We Bare Bears # # Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Racing Films Category:Crash Nitro Kart based films